


The Wife and The Guardian

by QueenOfArts



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Betrayal, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lust, Manipulation, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: The unspoken attraction between Serena and Nick.*New Chapter Alert - Chapter 4! *





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A slow burn that heats up with each chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Commander is hospitalized, Serena shoots her shot with Nick

Serena always had an unspoken attraction to Nick, the young Guardian, that is why her jealousy triggered when she saw how close he and her handmaid was. Serena Joy was many things, but a fool she was not. Deep down, she knew the truth between those two, the truth of whose baby she really carried, just like she knew the truth of the relationship between Offred and the Commander. She thought it wasn't fair that her handmaid gets to fuck both her husband and the person she secretly admired.

* * *

 

**_Flashback...._ **

Serena's attraction to Nick first came about when she overheard Nick and Offred making love in Offred's room one night, and they didn't know she was standing outside of the door listening. She initially came downstairs to scold the both of them for sneaking around, but the moans and the sound of the bed squeaking stopped her and caught her attention; she was intrigued. Serena hasn't been touched by a man in a very long time, since before Gilead started, sex for a Wife was an afterthought in her new world, so the thought of them doing it right on the other side of the door excited her, literally; her panties instantly became moist with her wetness. She tried to fight the urge to touch herself because she knew that was forbidden, but she couldn't ignore the stiffness of her clit. Serena lifted her long blue dress, slid her panties to the side and masturbated right there in the hall, making sure to muffle her soft moans. She was just about to cum, when she heard glass shatter at the other end of the hall. When she looked up, it was Rita standing there; she dropped a coffee saucer when she saw Serena pleasuring herself. Serena's face was bright red with embarassment, she quickly dropped her hands, straightened her dress, and hurried down the hall to confront her Martha.

"Sorry Mrs. Waterford, I didn't see anything", Rita said, her voice and hands shaking with fear, as she picked up the broken glass off the floor.

"Whatever you saw, you bet not say anything", Serena warned, giving her a death glare.

"Yes Ma'am, I promise", the Martha whispered, as her boss walked off.

In the room, Nick and Offred heard the glass break as well, startling them. Nick was so distracted, that he was not able to finish, so he quickly got dressed. He waited a few minutes, before peeking out the door to make his exit. When he left, Rita came in soon after to warn Offred that Serena heard them making love, and to be on guard.

Ever since that night, Rita and Offred were Serena's public enemies numbers one and two; Rita, for catching her in the act, and Offred for breaking the rules, more importantly, fucking Nick.

* * *

 

_**Present Day**  ..._

Since The Commander was still in the hospital, Serena figured it would be the appropriate time to make her move. Once Rita and Offred went to bed, she summoned Nick to come see her.

"Blessed Day Mrs. Waterford, you called for me?", Nick asked, as he cautiously entered the house.

"Yes, have a seat Nick. We dont get to talk much, so I just want to say thank you for all you do for this household."

"You're welcome Mrs. Waterford", Nick said reluctantly.

"Please, call me Serena."

Nick swallowed hard, he had a bad feeling about this meet up.

"So how is married life going? Eden is a beautiful young lady."

"It's going okay." Nick replied, keeping his answers short.

"Just okay? Why not great? Is Eden not fulfilling her "wifely duties"?" Serena was curious, she really wanted the answer to that.

Nick knew what she was getting at. "Eden is a good wife Mrs. Wa____, Serena."

"Praise Be, that's what I like to hear." A few minutes of awkward silence went by, then she started to execute her plan. "Nick, can I get you to help me with something, the lamp in my bedroom went out earlier, and Fred's not here to fix it, are you able to assist me with that?"

"Sure, I guess." Nick didn't know what made him say yes, but he did.

As Serena led Nick down the dim hallway, his palms began to sweat, he didn't know if this was a setup or not. He was nervous, he kept looking around trying to keep an eye out for June, he didn't want her to see him going into the Waterfords' bedroom, even though his intentions were pure. Once they were inside the room, Serena pointed to the broken lamp.

"It's right over there, the bulb is beside it. Please excuse me while I go to the ladies' room", Serena excused herself to the restroom, which was there inside the master suite.

When she was out of sight, Nick cursed to himself, he didn't like being inside the Commander's room without him knowing; it didn't feel right. He was getting ready to sneak out, but Serena emerged before he had7 chance. Nick turned around to see his boss' wife standing there dressed in a lacy blue nightgown. He couldn't believe what he saw and what was happening.

"Mrs. Waterford, what are you __"

"Shhhh", Serena whispered, as she walked up to him. She unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt and started rubbing his chest "You don't have anything to worry about, he's not here", referring to the Commander. She then started kissing him on the lips and all over his face.

Nick didn't reciprocate or respond to her actions, but his manhood did; his penis turned hard inside of his pants upon her touch. He knew this wasn't right, but he couldn't help but notice the sweet scent of Serena's skin, and the lovely sight of her uncovered body. However, he resisted temptation, he grabbed her arms and pushed her away.

"Mrs. Waterford, are you insane right now!?", Nick whispered sharply, he didn't want June to hear him.

"I'm not insane at all", She pulled down the straps of her gown and revealed her perky breasts, with an evil smirk on her face. "Don't you want me, Nick?"

He turned his head to avoid staring , "Mrs. Waterford, you're a very beautiful woman, but you are my boss' wife and I work for you. If he found out about this, we both could be killed. Please go put on some clothes, and allow me to leave."

Serena was taken back and pissed by his rejection. "So you can fuck Offred, but not me? What makes her so special, huh? Why fuck one, when you can have both?"

Nick's heart started beating fast, he didn't know she knew about him and Offred's relationship.

"I heard you two the other night in her room, I could've punished you both but I didn't, and to think you won't even make it up to me." Serena was playing the innocent, woe is me role, but it wasn't working.

"I thank you for that, and I apologize for breaking the rules, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"Even though I helped create these rules, I'm tired of playing by them, and since you were a rule breaker I was foolish enough to think you would break some with me, but it turns out you're a coward, how unfortunate." Out of curiousity, Serena reached out and touched Nick's crotch, feeling his stiff erection. "Mmm, just what I thought", she smirked.

Nick removed her hand and walked to the door. "I have to get back to my wife, she's probably waiting on me. You know, the wife you chose for me", he said sarcastically. "Under His Eye Mrs. Waterford."

"Nick, if anybody asks, this never happened, okay?" That was a warning to keep his mouth shut. If he did expose her, she had information on him as well to make it even.

As Nick walked out the door, he jumped as if he'd seen a ghost, that was because June was coming down the hall approaching him; he was caught. When June saw her boyfriend coming out of the Waterfords' bedroom she stopped in her tracks.

"Nick what's going on?", she asked, her voice shaking.

Nick tried to explain, "It's not what you think, I know this doesn't look good, but nothing happened."

"Then why are you coming from their room this time of night with your shirt unbuttoned!?"

"She called me to fix a broken lamp in her room, that's it, I swear!"

Serena came to the door with a smile on her face, standing there in her nighty. "Nick was being a good boy and helped me with something."

June wanted to pass out at the sight of Serena in her lingerie. Now she really believed her and Nick had sex. June started crying. "Nick, I don't ever want to see you again, go to hell!", she screamed, as she went storming back down the hall.

Nick tried to go behind her, but Serena stopped him. "I believe you were just leaving, correct? So see yourself out. Go!", she commanded, giving him a wicked glare. Nick did as he was told, and left the house.

"Offred", Serena called out, "I will deal with you on tomorrow, now get in your room and stay there!"

* * *

 

Things didn't go as Serena planned, but she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted from Nick. However, in the meantime, her hands and her fantasies will just have to do the trick...

 

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena continues to put Nick in an awkward, sexual situation...

Two weeks after Offred gave birth to Nicole, Serena gave her her request and shipped her off to another district; Fred wasn’t so happy about it, but Serena had the final say. Their household was even smaller now, their Handmaid was gone, and unfortunately, Eden was gone. Eden’s death really shook up Serena, but she soon got over it once she realized Nick was a free man again; No Offred, and no Eden. Now that he had more time to spare, Nick was working around the house more, which gave Serena the perfect opportunity to shoot her shot again, since her first attempt at seducing him didn’t go so well.

* * *

 One afternoon when Commander Fred was in town at a meeting, Serena spotted the Guardian outside, so she called him inside, she wanted to apologize for everything that took place the last few weeks. At first Nick was reluctant to join her, but again, he knew he didn’t have a choice but to obey.

At the kitchen table, she saw the worried look on Nick’s face, which was amusing to her.

“Don’t be nervous, just relax, I’m not going to try anything”, she assured him.

“What do you want Mrs. Wa__,”, Nick caught himself, “what do you want Serena?”, he said with a peeved tone.

“So you remembered? Yes, call me Serena, but only when we’re alone. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior that night, that was so out of character for me. Also, I’m sorry for what happened to Eden, I know that she was a good wife to you, and for Offred, being sent away, I knew she meant a lot to you.”

“You knew she meant a lot to me, but yet you shipped her off.”

“That was her request, not mine.”

“She wanted to stay with Holly, you knew that.”

“Her name is Nicole. I named her after her dad, you.” Serena smirked, giving Nick an intense look. Nick swallowed hard. “She looks just like you, she has your dark hair, your dark eyes, and your cute button nose; Luckily, she took after you in the looks department”, she giggled. That was her way of insulting June.

“Thanks for the apology, but I think I should be leaving now”, Nick rose to his feet.

“Wait, don’t you want to see your daughter? I put her down for a nap, but let me get her for you.”

Nick sat back down, he wanted to see Holly. Serena came back in the kitchen with a swaddled baby girl, cooing away; Nick’s eyes lit up.

“She turned one month yesterday, can you believe it? Here, you can hold her.”

“I don’t know if I can”, Nick replied, he was hesitant.

“Fred’s not here, don’t worry. Here”, she placed the baby in his arms.

Holly smiled up at him, and latched her tiny hand around Nick’s index finger. Nick’s eyes watered, he was so happy. “She’s so beautiful, Hi Holly”, he whispered softly, caressing her soft little hand.

Serena’s smile turned into a frown up when he called the baby Holly again instead of Nicole, but she just stayed quiet and let him enjoy the moment. The baby soon started to whine and wiggle around in Nick’s arms.

“She must be hungry, give her to me”, Serena commanded.

Nick passed the baby to Serena and stood up to leave, “I should get going, thank you so much for this time.”

“Wait, this won’t take long, please sit, you can spend more time with her after I’m done feeding her.” Serena then opened up the front of her dress and pulled out her breasts. She didn’t just pull one, she pulled out both breasts; she knew what she was doing. The baby girl latched on to one, but the other was left exposed.

Nick turned his head, trying not to look. “I shouldn’t be here, I should give you your privacy.”

Serena ignored him as the baby cried out, she wasn’t getting any milk. “Oops, I almost forgot I can’t produce milk, excuse me as I grab a bottle." Serena went to grab a bottle out of the fridge, but instead of putting her breasts away, she kept them out. “She likes to have skin to skin contact when I feed her”, was the excuse she gave.

Nick was very uncomfortable because he didn’t know if the Commander would walk in any minute or not; he kept looking over his shoulder, she out him in another awkward situation. He tilted his head to the floor to avoid staring at her breasts, but he couldn’t help but glare out the corner of his eye. Serena smirked at his gawking; she knew her plan would work.

A few minutes later, Rita came into the kitchen with a bucket and rag in her hand. She was taken back when she saw Nick sitting there with Serena, who had her body uncovered. Her eyes immediately shifted to the floor, “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”, Rita asked.

Serena was pissed, she closed up her dress, “I was just feeding Nicole, that is all”, giving Rita an angry glare.

“And I was just leaving”, Nick got up and walked to the door. He was embarrassed and felt guilty, but he really didn’t do anything.

“Nick”, Serena stood, burping Nicole, “thanks again, Blessed day”, she smiled.

Nick gave her a half smile in return, “Blessed Day Mrs. Waterford.”

Serena scolded Rita when they were alone. “Make yourself known before you walk into a room, understood!?”

“Yes, Mrs. Waterford.” Rita hurried away with her head hung down.

Serena’s harsh tone startled the baby, who then started to cry. “I’m so sorry Nicole, Mommy’s sorry”, she said as she rocked her.

* * *

 When Nick got back to his quarters, he punched the wall, he was so angry with himself for staying at the table when he knew he should've left, especially when she exposed her chest. However, he was appreciative that she allowed him time with his daughter, so if it meant being uncomfortable (and turned on) in her presence than so be it, his daughter was just that important to him. Honestly, the real reason he was upset was because he secretly enjoyed the attention she gave him, and apart of him liked that she desired him.

Later that night, Nick decided to go for a walk to clear his head, he had alot on his mind these days, especially June, he missed her so much. What made it so bad was that he didn't know what district she was sent to, so he couldn't sneak off and go see her if he wanted to; he even wondered if he would ever see her again. Eden was also on his mind, the way she died was so traumatizing, he had nightmares about it every other night. Guilt took over him on most days, because he knew he didn't treat her the best. She was just a young girl looking for love, and he didn't give it to her.

On the way back to his room, he took the shortcut through the courtyard by the Waterfords' residence. He was walking, smoking his cigarette, and minding his business when he noticed a shadowy figure in the window above behind the curtains, it was a silhouette of Serena, and she appeared to be nude. Nick stopped in his tracks, his mind was telling him to keep walking but his body stood at attention, 'literally'. The curtains opened, and there was Serena, looking down at him, with a mischevious look on her face. Nick noticed she had her long blonde hair hanging down, he rarely saw her with her hair like that, and he liked it. _"God, she's hot_ ", he thought. Serena took her towel and wiped up and down her naked, wet body; she was putting on a show for Nick. She then took her towel and started drying off her waxed lady parts below, but it looked as if she was getting off, rubbing her swollen clit instead. The fact that they could both be killed if they were caught, didn't come across his mind at that moment, they were both just enjoying the thrill of it all.

Serena suddenly closed the curtain and backed away from the window, a few seconds later, Nick saw another silhouette appear, it was Commander Waterford. Serena heard him coming up the stairs, so she stopped what she was doing and quickly got dressed. When Nick saw the Commander near the window, he rushed off to his room, he didn't want to be seen, because that would be a death wish. Once inside his room, he laid across his bed to catch his breath and recollect what just happened. He couldn't believe Mrs. Waterford exposed and touched herself right in front of him. By him standing there to watch, he knew it would only make her bolder with her advances, and he didn't want that....or did he? Nick tried to put his mind on June, to take his mind off Serena, but it wasn't working, the images of her naked body played in his head. Temptation took over Nick, as much as he tried to resist the urge, he couldn't ignore his thoughts or his body, so he unbuckled his black pants, pulled them down, and reached in his boxer briefs, released his hard, bulging penis, and stroked himself until he came with Serena on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and comments! *hint, hint* :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena visits Nick to apologize, then things happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content is in this chapter! ;-)

The next morning Nick woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He looked at the ctime and it was already eleven o'clock; he overslept. Normally he got up at eight am in the mornings. Nick got up and went to the door, he was wearing only his boxer briefs, not having time to change. When he opened the door, Serena was standing there; Nick's heart started racing.

"Serena, what are you doing here?", Nick asked, not making eye contact with her. He was still embarassed about last night.

"Hi Nick", she said, looking him up in down at his half naked body. "Fred sent me over here to see if everyhing is okay, he noticed he didn't see you around this morning."

"I'm fine, just overslept. Did he need me for something?"

"He did, but after he didn't see you he got a ride from another Guardian. They're having another Commander meeting."

"Sorry about that, but since I'm no longer needed I'm going to continue to get some rest. Blessed Day Mrs. Waterford." Nick tried closing the door, but Serena stopped him.

"Wait Nick, can I come in? We need to talk about last night." Serena spoke in an apologetic tone.

Nick knew he shouldn't have agreed, but the look of Serena's puppy dog eyes made him comply, he just hope he didn't regret it.

* * *

 

Serena walked in and went straight to his bed to sit down. She patted the space beside her for him to sit.

"I'm fine standing up." He then walked over to his dresser and slipped on a tshirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"No need to get dressed on my behalf", she teased.

"Alright, you said you wanted to talk about last night. It was a mistake on both of our parts. I should've never stopped and watched you."

"Why not? You liked what you saw, right?"

"Serena, please cut it out. Besides, it doesn't matter", Nick deflected.

"Ahhh, I knew it!", Serena shouted. "And theres more where that came from", she said in a lower tone. She walked over to Nick who was standing across the room, threw her long arms around his neck, and started nuzzling on his neck. She then bent down to whisper in his ear, "Say you want me."

Nick tried his hardest to stop her advances. He tried moving her hands, and moving his face but she wouldn't let go of him. She then kissed Nick right on his lips. The kiss caught Nick off guard, not only did he not expect it, but he didn't expect her lips to be so soft. His dick stiffened in his sweats; Serena noticed, so she kissed him deeper, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Nick's flesh was weak, he tried but he couldn't resist anymore, so he gave in, but that decision wasn't hard, he wanted her too.

Nick grabbed Serena's face with two hands and pushed his tongue into her mouth with passion. She let out a soft moan when she felt Nick take control. She then lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his smooth chest and abs. Nick backed her up, and threw her down on the bed, he swiftly removed his sweats, leaving him in nothing but his boxers once again, but this time he was "standing at attention".

Serena sat up and took down her bun, letting her long hair fall to her shoulders, she then laid back down, still fully dressed in her long blue dress. Nick knelt down before her, moved his hand up her dress and pulled down her white panties, they were soaking with her wetness.

"That's all because of you", Serena said, in a sexy tone, looking him in the eyes.

Nick smirked, pushed her knees apart, lifted up her dress and dived head first between her legs. Serena immediately arched her back and let out a loud sound of ectasy as soon as his tongue touched her already swollen clit. She couldn't see what Nick was doing due to her long dress covering his head, but she sure could feel him. She squirmed around on the bed, while Nick held her hips in place and feasted on her core.

Nick came up for air and licked his lips. "Come here, let me taste myself". Serena pulled him in for a kiss, tasting her own juices on Nick's tongue.

Nick broke the kiss, "I want you out of this dress, is there a zip on this thing?", he asked while searching.

"No silly, Serena giggled, just lift it over my head." And Nick did just that, he was ready.

Serena was wearing a white bra underneath, but she quickly unhooked it and tossed it aside, leaving her completely nude.

"God you're beautiful", Nick told her, admiring her body. The day before in the kitchen, he wanted more than anything to latch on to her perky breasts, and now he has that opportunity. He bent down and placed Serena's left boob into his warm mouth and sucked on her gorgeous pink nipples.

Serena threw her head back while running her fingers through his dark hair, "That feels so good Nick, good boy."

Nick went back and forth between each breast, tugging at them with his teeth, and flicking them with his tongure. While feasting on her boobs, he took his hand and moved it on her inner thigh; Serena gasped at his touch. He went further and opened up her lower lips, it was like a fountain down there, she was just that aroused. He then took his thumb and started rubbing on her clit in a fast motion.

"You're going to make me cum, not yet", she panted, in between breaths. So, Nick then took his middle finger and inserted it into her wet hole.

"Mmm", Nick moaned as the feeling of Serena's hot, tight walls gripped his finger. He took the opportunity to finger fuck her. "Yes, yes, yes, don't stop, go faster", Serena chanted. Nick sped up his rhythm, then slowed it back down, teasing her.

Serena reached down at his boxers, she couldn't stand it anymore, his erection was staring up at her, she was ready to unleash it. "Stand up", she ordered. Nick did as he was told, standing up in front of her while she sat at the edge of the bed. When she pulled them down, she was amazed at his size. "Just like I imagined", she grinned. He was well endowed for a guy on the shorter side.

As she stroked his penis in her hand, she felt him pulsating and getting harder, so she gave the head a few quick licks, not putting it all in her mouth.

"Come on Serena", Nick groaned, he was getting anxious. When she took his erection fully in her mouth, Nick threw his head back. "Shit", he sweared, it felt so good to him. While Serena went in and out, she was looking up at him, but Nick had his eyes closed and his hands on the back of her head, guiding her. Nick was moaning, and that turned Serena on more.

"I think that's enough, I'm ready for you to fuck me", Serena said, laying back on the bed, resting on her elbows.

Nick didn't waste any time, he crawled between her open legs, pushing them wider. He was just about to enter her when he suddenly stopped. "Wait", he leaned up and reached over in his nightstand beside his bed.

"What is it?", Serena questioned.

"We need protection." Nick pulled out a condom.

Serena seemed taken back, "Don't worry about that, I can't get pregnant."

"No, we need to protect ourselves, it's the only way we can do this."

"Okay, you're right", she obliged. Nick then put the condom on, and started back with the heavy foreplay to get the mood back going.

"Be gentle with me, it's been awhile." Serena reminded him that she and Fred didn't have much sex , so she was ready for this moment.

Nick positioned himself in between her legs, missionary style. He thought that would be the best position to start with. He carefully entered her, she gasped, digging her sharp fingernails into his back, leaving red scratches. Nick grunted, she was perfect, she had the right amount of wetness and the right amount of tightness. Nick pumped and pumped into Serena, while she gripped his ass cheeks pushing him in deeper.

"Yes Nick, fuck me!", Serena shouted; she was loving it. Nick sped up his rhythm. The only thing on his mind was pleasing Serena (and himself) and that's it, not June, not the Commander, not Eden, and not even Holly.

"Turn over", Nick ordered, he wanted her on all fours.

When she was in position, Nick grabbed her hips and entered her from behind. He gave her a few smacks on her ass and proceeded to seduce her. Serena had her back arched from him being deep inside her; she was taking it like a champ to say she didn't have sex regularly. Serena was crying out in pleasure from his girth, she came twice in less than fifteen minutes. After thirty minutes, Nick pulled out of Serena, took off his condom, and released all over his sheets; he didn't cum that hard since he last slept with June. He then fell on the bed beside Serena, who was still catching her breath.

* * *

 

"I haven't had that many orgasms in one night, ever. It was everything I hoped for Nick", she smiled at him, rubbing his chest.

Nick kissed her forehead, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I did as well. You were pretty amazing."

Serena blushed, and laid her head on his chest. At that moment, Nick became uncomfortable, reality kicked back in, he just realized he slept with this boss' wife. He knew they couldn't stay and cuddle, even though they both wanted to.

"Serena, I'm sorry but you must go. It is too dangerous for you to stick around. The Commander could be back at any minute, and Rita is probably suspicious."

"You're right. But Nick, you should know this has beeen the best day of my Gilead life", she confessed. "To feel like a woman again, to feel desired and wanted makes me feel special. Thank you for that. It was worth it to me, I hope it was for you."

Nick tilted her chin up to him, and looked her in the eyes. "It was well worth it Serena. He is a fool not to be pleasing you", referring to the Commander. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Goodbye Serena and remember, you must not tell a soul."

A tear feel from Serena's eye as she got up to get dressed; it was a tear of joy and sorrow. She didn't want to leave Nick and go back to playing her role. As she headed to the door she turned around and said her goodbye. "Blessed Day Nick, my sweet Guardian."

Nick's mind started racing as soon as she left his quarters. 'What did they just do? What about June? Will anyone find out? Is Serena catching feelings? Was _he_?'

The last thought scared him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is confronted by The Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picked up where Chapter 3 left off

Later on that afternoon while Nick was on the yard, he spotted Rita staring at him through the kitchen window, and it wasn’t a very nice stare, more like a glare. He wondered what that was about, since he was always nice to her, then it hit him… _“She didn’t know did she?”, “Did Serena tell her?”_ Nick’s palms began to sweat; when he looked back at the window she was gone.

Nick went inside the house to feel Rita out. When he went inside the kitchen, Fred and Serena Joy was at the table having dinner. _“Fuck!”_ , he thought. He tried to back up and turn around but he was already spotted.

“Nick, care to join us?”, the Commander asked. “It’s not often that we get to break bread together.”

“I, I..”, he was at a loss for words, he couldn’t think of an excuse fast enough.

“Have a seat Nick”, he ordered.

Nick didn’t have a choice, so he sat down. Serena was looking down, eating her soup. She hadn’t looked up or made any contact with him since he came in.  
“Rita, can you set a bowl for Nick please”, the Commander ordered.

Rita appeared from around the corner, “Yes sir” She then set a bowl of soup in front of the guardian, giving him that same nasty glare. Nick was still wondering what was up with Rita, but he decided to brush it off for now, because this awkward dinner had his attention.

“So Nick, I missed you this morning, I was waiting on you to drive me. What happened?”, Fred questioned.

Nick’s heart started racing. “I, I overslept. Sorry Sir.”

“Hmm, long night?”, Fred inquired.

“Not really, just tired”, which wasn’t a lie.

“Well don’t let it happen again, got it?”

“Yes Sir”, Nick swallowed hard.

“Serena Dear, everything okay? You’re awfully quiet?”

Serena finally looked up from her food. “I’m okay”, she said with a fake smile.

It was a big contrast from how she acted this morning with Nick where she was more happy and carefree, now she was guarded, even more than usual, and the Commander noticed.

“You sure?” Fred felt her forehead, “You don’t have a fever or anything.”

“I’m just tired that’s all”, Serena softly replied.

Nick clenched his jaw when Serena uttered those words. Couldn’t she have said something else? He gave her a side-eye, but she still avoided eye contact.

“Dear, what did you do all day while I was gone? Was Nicole giving you a hard time?”

Serena lied, “Yes, I was up tending to her most of the day. She was very whiny. I guess that took a toll on me. Luckily she’s napping.”

Nick checked his watch, “Well I should be going now, thank you all for dinner”, he stood up.

“Already? You barely touched your soup. Have a seat.”, the Commander ordered.

Nick sat down irritated. Baby Nicole started crying from the other room.

Serena attempted to get up and get her, “Excuse me.”

“No, let Rita get her. You’ve done enough today. Rita, can you bring Nicole to us please, along with a bottle.”

Rita brought the crying baby girl over and handed her to Serena, who then rocked her and fed her. Nick looked at Holly and Serena with a look of admiration; he loved how Serena was attentive with her. He saw the Commander staring at him in his peripheral vision. He quickly looked away at something else, but it was too late, the Commander noticed the look Nick was giving his wife and daughter. Fred sat back in his seat with a sinister smirk on his face, looking back and forth between Serena and Nick. He noticed the awkward tension in the room, but wasn’t sure why, but something in his gut told him what it was. He decided to test his theory out.

“Nick, isn’t Nicole beautiful? She’s even starting to look like Serena, imagine that? My two beautiful girls. Aren’t they Nick?”

Serena adjusted in her chair. she wondered where her husband was going with this. She continued looking down, feeding her daughter, and not saying anything.

Nick was hesitant to answer, “Uhh, yes, yes sir they are.”

“Maybe one day you’ll have your own family”, Fred said to Nick with piercing eyes, no longer with the smirking.

“If I’m so blessed Sir, I will.”

Rita was in the other room listening to it all. She just shook her head in silence. She wanted to talk to Nick so bad.

“Since you haven’t touched your food yet, you can go. You’re excused, and be ready to take me to town at 8 am sharp, do not be late!”

“Yes Sir”, Nick jumped up, that’s all he wanted to hear. When he headed to the door, Rita discreetly slipped him a note, and he swiftly placed it in his pocket.

“Nick, one more thing”, Fred shouted with the smirk back on his face, “Get some rest.”

Nick nodded and went out the door. When he got outside, he exhaled deeply. His mind was all over the place, because everyone was acting weird, especially Serena, who didn’t once look at him. Why should he care, that should be a good thing, but Nick was bothered by it. They had such a good time this morning and now she’s treating him like “the help” again. Was he actually upset that Serena ignored him, that’s not a good sign, what could this mean? He made his way back to his quarters across the yard when he remembered Rita slipped him a note. He pulled it out and read it:

_“I need to talk to you asap. Meet me outside by the backdoor tonight at 11 pm”_

The note made him anxious; he took a smoke to clear his head. After his cigarette, he decided to take a nap until it was time to meet Rita.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Nick wore his black hoodie to meet Rita, because he didn’t want to be seen. She was standing on the steps waiting for him, and she did not look pleased; that worried him.

“What’s going on Rita?”, Nick asked cautiously.

“Where the hell were you this morning?”, she snapped.

That caught Nick off guard. “I was in my room, I overslept.”

“Was Serena with you? She disappeared all of a sudden and left Holly crying inside the house with me.”

Nick lied, “I don’t know where she was.”

Rita didn’t buy it. “Don’t lie to me Nick! She was with you wasn’t she?” Nick’s silence gave him away. “You slept with her didn’t you!?”

“Look, it just happened, alright! It didn’t mean anything!”

“What about June? How could you be so stupid!?”

“I love June! Rita, she could never know about this, so please don’t say anything to anyone.”

“I can’t believe this. She’s evil Nick, you’re barking up the wrong tree!”

“Look, it won’t happen again, it was a mistake.”

“Trust me, you won’t have the opportunity for it to happen again. If I figured it out, you better believe Mr. Waterford has. That’s a death wish!”

“Rita, calm down. Just don’t say anything. He was fine at dinner. If he knew, he would’ve said something.”

“Don’t trust that, he’s just waiting on the right moment. You better be careful, I don’t want anything to happen to you, you’re the only friend I have left here.”

“I will. Wait, shhh, you hear that?” The two friends got quiet and listened, and sure enough they heard the Waterfords arguing. They were having a big fight.

Rita warned him, “You better get out of here.”

“Are they arguing about me?” Nick tried to listen closer.

“You don’t want to stick around to find out.”

Soon after, they heard a loud noise, like something was slammed down. Rita swallowed hard. The couple always argued, but she never heard it quite like this. Nick moved past her and went into the house.

“Nick, what do you think you’re doing? Get out of here!”

Nick didn’t listen, he continued walking through the house. The Martha tried to grab his arm, but he pulled away from her. Nick was now at the bottom of the steps, and within earshot of the conversation. He heard Serena crying and the Commander shouting, but be couldn’t make out the words. Hearing Serena in distress made him clench his jaw. He took a few steps up the stairs, trying to hear more clearly. Rita continued to call out his name, but he ignored her. The Guardian was now at the bedroom door listening, and as he feared, the argument was about him.

“You didn’t think I would notice? I saw the way he looked at you, and the way he looked at our baby!”, the Commander could be heard yelling.

“Nothing happened. He’s just a boy to me. I would never interfere with the Help”, Serena shouted back.

“Stop lying to me! Do I look foolish to you!?”

Serena didn’t answer quick enough, so Fred took his hand and slapped her across the face. Nick jumped at the sharp sound. Serena cried out in pain.

“You bitch, answer me”, Fred demanded.

“Nooo!”, Serena managed to say between tears, with her voice cracking.

In the hall, Nick instinctively balled up his fists. He didn’t like to hear Serena helpless like that; he wasn’t used to her being that way.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Serena came out holding a napkin up to her bloody lip, with her hair disheveled. The Commander was behind her, who was very angry. Nick and Rita froze in place.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”, Fred asked, shoving Serena out the way to get in the hall. No one said anything. “Nick, is there something you want to tell me? Like what you and my wife was doing this morning?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sir?”, he replied, looking Fred straight in the eyes. It was as if all of his fear disappeared.

“I can have you sent away.”

“You don’t have any proof of anything”, Nick reminded him.

“I don’t need proof, I’m the Commander. Matter of fact, I can have you both killed.”

“No, no, no”, Serena cried and pled. She was like a helpless lamb.

“Shut the hell up Serena!” He lifted his hand to strike her again, but Nick grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Rita braced herself, she couldn’t believe Nick’s actions.

Nick’s courage even shocked the Commander. “Are you out of your got damn mind!?” Fred cursed.

“Where do you get off hurting a woman? More importantly, your wife?”, Nick shot back.

“I’m a man, I can do what the hell I want.”

“Not in my presence you won’t”, Nick said, tightening his grip.

“Nick…”, Rita was afraid for her friend to go any farther.

“I suggest you let go of me right now.”

Nick ignored the Commander and directed his attention to Serena, “Serena are you okay?”

“Where do you get off questioning my wife? She’s fine!”

“Are you?”, Nick asked her. She silently nodded her head. Nick then released his grip on the Commander’s wrist.

Fred then grabbed Nick by the hoodie and shoved him against the wall in a rage. “If you ever disrespect me, my wife, or my home again, you’re a dead man!”

Nick surrendered by holding both his arms in the air. After Fred let him go, he adjusted his hoodie, then took one more look at Serena in pity, grabbed Rita who was in shock, then walked down the stairs.

“Rita”, the Commander called out to his Martha, “you will pay for this also, you nosy bitch. And Nick, now that you’ve been warned, one more strike, and you’re out.” He then let out an evil laugh.

As Rita and Nick hurried down the stairs, they heard a loud sharp sound from behind them that sounded like a belt lash. It was the Commander now whipping his Wife. Actual tears formed in Nick’s eyes, it was hurting him that he couldn’t do anything to defend his lover.

Rita looked him in his eyes, “Let it go Nick.”

Nick slammed the door on his way out. When he got outside the cold air, he punched the wall and fought back the tears. He was feeling a variety of emotions: fear, anger, anxiety, and what shook him up the most, love….

 

To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to hear your feedback. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love to receive Kudos and Comments! :)


End file.
